Gryffindor's Gift
by Tsuki-angel
Summary: trace back her family tree...to secrets untold...a girl, befriended by the Boy-Who-Lived


.::New HP fic::.  
  
Hey, this is my second fic...after I was too lazy to do the first one which was really messed up after I read the fifth book then I used my head to figure out that Angelina wasn't captain in the 6th year....duh.....NE WAYYYYY....moving on....well, here goes...and if it stinks....get your uneducated, no imagination butt outta here!l8r!  
  
...::::::(|~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*|:::: :...  
  
"Wow! This is great! I thought that we were going to some lame historical site, but this is cool!" She looked heavenward and spun around, capturing the cool damp aroma of the ruins jumbled around her. Her companion smiled and closed his eyes, amazed by her innocence. He reopened his eyes and looked around(just without the spinning). This place was truly amazing. The black stone in cluttered heaps around them gave it a sort of magical feel to it. Every single rock, wall, archway was alive with some sort of aura. This place was magical. He could feel it. In his finger, toes, hair, every single fiber of his being was a alive with the whole electricity of the old castle.  
  
Turning around once more, his eye caught the bright flash of the girl's hair, red in the strong sunlight. But also catching something else. A piece of gold or something stuck under the rubble. He walked over to it. The girl stopped spinning childishly and put on a more mature mask.  
  
"What's up?" she also walked over to him.  
  
"I just found something...hey, help me with this stone would ya?" he replied whilst lifting a particularly heavy piece of rock.  
  
"Are you sure? I mean, this place is really old, and I don't think were supposed to be touching stuff like that...for all you know, this could be a historical landmark..."  
  
"Whatever...but you're right, this place is old...so that's why nobody cares if we move one rock and step on another one."  
  
"Fine...but if I get sued or something...uh...it's your fault...what ever the charge.."  
  
"Forget it."  
  
"What?? I can sue you if I want to!"  
  
"No dumbutt, I already lifted the rock. Here, check it out."  
  
"What? The rock or what you're not being very specific," nonetheless, she walked over.  
  
"The thing that was under it," he handed her the object, "What is it?"  
  
"hmm...maybe some tourist dropped it," she mused.  
  
"Check your bag."  
  
"What?" she looked up.  
  
"Check your bag...is there something wrong with you're ears?"  
  
"Why would I want to check my bag?"  
  
"You're a tourist too."  
  
"Yeah...were probably the only tourists that have ever come here....by the looks of things, this place hasn't had a foot set on these stones in a looooong time."  
  
"idiot. I didn't drop anything, this bag is brand new! Why would it break?"  
  
"it was a JOKE."  
  
"....WHATEVER." she went back to examining the object, turning it over in her hands. "Looks like some kind of mirror...pretty old though now that I look at it....never been used...at all."  
  
"And how do you know that?" the boy asked, placing his hands on his hips.  
  
The girl stuck a spare Pocky that was in her pocket( A/N ewww...don't even ask how loooong that's been there...yeah, I knew this guy once, he left a bottle of orange juice in his locker for the whole year...yea...it wasn't pretty....*barfs*) into her mouth and put on an English accent and a more serene look than before. "Elementary my dear Watson...Elementary..." The boy smacked her in the head( A/N Anime style! Woo hoo!)  
  
"Shut up."  
  
The girl sat down on a piece of rock and put her head in her hands.( the boy had taken away the mirror. ******Girl's POV****** harry..... what the heck was that? Some name just pops up into my head? Man, I'm losing it... maybe I should tell him....  
  
******Boy's POV****** harry..... what the...??? Harry??!i'll see what she thinks about it...weird...I've been hanging out with this girl to long....  
  
******End POV's****** "Hey...some name just popped up in my head" the girl looked up. The boy looked down. "Yeah, me too."  
  
"What was it?" they said simultaneously. The boy gave her the mirror, but didn't let go. "No, you first." Unison.  
  
"Okay." Weirdness.  
  
*****Girl's POV******  
"Harry"  
  
******Boy's POV******  
"Harry"  
  
******End POV's******  
  
Big flash. Yeah, like, blinding flash. Like, earth-blowing-up flash.  
Like, waking-up-in-the-morning-when-mom-turns-on-the-light flash.  
Like....well, you get the point.  
  
Two backpacks fell to the floor, not being carried by anyone and all.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*  
~*~*~ *~*~ WELLL!!! What do ya think? Hey, what are you reading this  
for ne way! Move it! Review! 


End file.
